Giggles
by The Eye of the Crow
Summary: Fasten your seat belts and get ready for your ride in Tyson´s Nightmare Tycoon! Contains certain insights into Tyson´s way of thinking. You have been warned! Also some KR action. Oneshot, as usual.


**Giggles**

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, only my kinky ideas.

Tyson woke up with a terrible headache. _I shouldn't have drunk so much_, he thought, when he finally processed a fact that he wasn't standing on a ceiling but on a solid wooden floor.

_Fine. _He took a deep breath and dared to make one little step. Everything seemed to twirl for a while, but surprisingly enough he didn't fall.

He stood still for a moment and afterwards made another step. Then he froze.

Didn't he just hear some…giggles? Well, of course it wasn't such a weird thing to hear someone giggle in the morning, but Tyson was sure he hadn't heard this particular laughter before. Yet it sounded somehow familiar… _maybe, _Tyson thought, _I know that guy – _for it was unmistakably a man's voice - _but I've never heard him laugh. But who could it possibly be? _Tyson was clueless.

Thus he took another two quick steps, almost forgetting his hangover.

Then the giggles were heard again, this time followed by a voice, saying something from witch Tyson caught:

"…somebody could come in, darling. Especially if the door stays open."

Tyson now clearly recognized the voice. It was Kai's. He blinked. Kai calling somebody _darling? _He surely must have misheard.

But after making another step he heard a muffled answer:

"Who cares, love? They're all still sleepin' like babies." That voice belonged to Rei Kon.

_Is my hangover-struck mind playing tricks on me or what! I don't want to end up in some nice cushioned cell in equally nice mental home…_ Tyson thought with an increasing horror.The problem was only that he didn't want _that _to be real either.

So this whole situation was either bad or bad. Tyson took a deep breath and set off to find out which of those two possibilities actually applied to him.

It cost him a lot of courage before he finally looked into slightly ajar door. And then it cost him even more self-control not to start throwing up right where he stood. Instead of that he ran back to his room and obeyed his body's demands leaning over the yellow rounded plastic hamper that was there for some strange reason (_A/N: You guys want to know the reason? Uhm, well…I personally put it in there coz the bathroom was too far and there was such a nice rug in the corridor. I wouldn't like to see it dirty, and think about poor cleaning lady! Well, this can stand as an excuse for a little "deus ex machina", ne?)._

_So Kai and Rei are…together… _flashed through Tyson's mind and it was rather mild expression of the fact Rei's head was placed between Kai's thighs.

Tyson's stomach gave out a loud growl. He was sick yet still hungry. (_A/N: Anyone surprised? Well, in case your answer is "yes", you should go and see some BB episodes. There are very few of them spared of displaying Ty's eating orgies.)_

And the only way from his room to kitchen lead past the room Kai shared with Rei. Past the _bed_ Kai shared with Rei. Past the- _Enough! _ Tyson inwardly screamed.

_After all, I'm a beyblade champion and I'm not afraid of anything. Even of homosexuals, although when I was little my grandfather used to tell me they had horns and ate newborns.  
_ With that Tyson left his room and headed for the kitchen.

When he was passing _that _room, his eyes were never leaving the distant kitchen door at the end of the corridor. That sight was his comfort, a promise of possible salvation…and also his perdition for just next to the fateful door he stumbled and fell to the floor.

Before he managed to rise to his feet he was forced to hear another dialogue:

"Do you still want me to close the door, honey?" said Rei with a voice full of smugness.

Then came Kai's response interrupted be his giggles.

"Alright…let it…be…just…stop…tickling me…with your…"

"Perverts!" cried Tyson, who had just enough of this. He finally managed to get off the floor and fled to the kitchen.

"…braid," finished Kai his sentence and paused for a second.

"Perverts? Didn't just someone say perverts? Then my question is – where? We should find them and ask if they'd join us."

"Hey!" cried Rei, "am I not enough for you?"

Kai bent to kiss his lover's forehead.

"Of course you are, kitty," he murmured. "But I've already told you what we say in Russia – that two is better than one, three is better than two, four is-"

"Alright, alright, but I thought it is used about _vodka!"_

Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems to be widely applicable."

…

To his annoyance, Tyson found out that consummation of five egg sandwiches, four toasts with ham and cheese, two apple pies and approximately ten pancakes with various kinds of jams didn't distract him enough from unpleasant thoughts that were wandering far too close around his certain two teammates.

He quickly scanned the table desk. Beside the rest of food that was still waiting to become a part of his breakfast there was a pile of magazines.

While still eating, Tyson grabbed the upper one and opened it.

_Huh, some nonsensical technical crap, _he grunted._ (A/N: I can't help but wonder what in fact he expected from something called The Science World )._

But it was better than nothing, so he started to browse through the magazine.

_Hum hum, new discoveries about the atomic core…hey, it's a name of some pop group, isn't it? Or is it the atomic corn? No…atomic knee…atomic queen…almost got it…atomic queer-" _

Tyson almost dropped the magazine. _Where the hell did THAT come from!_

He hastily turned the page.

_What we've got here…a winner of "Computer of the year" competition. Hm, maybe Kenny would be interested-_

Just at this very moment door suddenly opened and Kenny stepped in.

Tyson greeted him happily, thinking that the small talk with some quiet, sane and predictable person would be just the distraction he needed.

He noticed that Kenny had some package under his arm.

"You went shopping?" he asked.

"Sort of… I've got some computer devices I was looking for for a long time."

Tyson wasn't a PC lover, but he wanted to be polite, so he asked:

"What is it? Could you show it to me?"

Kenny was somehow perplexed. Then he said with a hesitation:

"Well…uhm…it's nothing but a new CD-ROM, it wouldn't interest you at all."

That was true. Yet something about Kenny's awkwardness provoked Tyson's suspicions.

"Show it to me," he demanded firmly.

Then he would have sworn Kenny flushed.

"W-well, if you insist…"

Kenny slowly unwrapped the package and handed the device to Tyson.

_It was just my paranoia, this thing really IS just an ordinary CD-ROM…wait! Maybe there are some little differences-_

"I don't know much about these things, but isn't it supposed to be…thinner? I've never seen a CD thicker than a millimeter and this here is about 8 centimeters thick! On the other hand, it seems to be too narrow, about 8 cm too. Then it has a _tube _shape. And after all, it doesn't have this discharging box, only a hole…hey mate, I don't really think it's a-"

"You were right," Kenny interrupted him rather coldly.

"Huh?" Tyson was utterly confused.

"I mean that you were right when you said you didn't know much about computers."

Tyson glanced at the other boy. His cheeks were getting hotter and hotter with every instance.

_It all seems so bizarre, _Tyson thought and then he decided to better let it go.

He tried to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I found something I though it might interest you. Take a look yourself," Tyson said and handed the smaller boy the _Science World _magazine.

Kenny's eyes instantly lit up.

"Wow, that's the coolest computer of the year…and I daresay the coolest one _I_ have ever seen…look at this plasma screen, so beautifully shaped…and this optical mouse, what a piece of _art_…and the hard disk's so BIG…"

He hurriedly rose from his chair.

"Tyson, if you excuse me…I'm afraid I have some urgent business to attend," said Kenny and almost ran from the room with his hands firmly clutching the magazine and his new, a-hem, _CD-ROM _in his crotch.

Tyson finally decided to do the only reasonable thing possible – to forget the whole event.

He took another magazine from the pile. That one looked much more promising for it was some cheap colourful tabloid, full of juicy gossips. It was from that morning. (_A/N: Wondering who brought that it? Exactly the same person who brought in the rounded yellow plastic hamper ;)._

Tyson looked at the front page. There was a fuzzy photo of some old gentleman doing something strange with a white fluffy animal.

With raising suspicions, Tyson turned his gaze to a title under the picture.

It said:

MR DICKENSON: LET IT RIP, HONEY BUNNY!

Tyson almost forgot to breathe, when he moved his eyes to a subtitle:

"Beyblade Magnate Caught In The Act With A Rabbit".

Tyson threw a magazine away as if it burnt.

_It could be just a gossip, those press people will write ANYTHING to get their pay, but- well, enough of reading for today,_ he said to himself.

Then he got an idea – he would come and look if Max had been already awake and if so, they could do some beyblade practice or something equally harmless. There couldn't be anything wrong with sugar high blondie…or could it be?

Tyson violently shrugged off all those unsettling thoughts and headed for Max's room.

Or that was what he planned. As he was passing by Hilary's dorm, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

_I will not repeat the same mistake, _Tyson said to himself and firmly decided NOT to look into Hilary's room. But this resolution was gone as swiftly as it came, when he heard a voice coming from inside. It was his own.

He didn't wait a second and peeked inside.

There was Hilary watching a videotape with some old beyblade tournament – there were of course matches and also some interviews Bladebreakers provided after their (indeed_ surprising_) victory. That was alright. But what surely was NOT alright was the fact Hilary had been doing that in her underwear. A lace one. And that she was now and then rewinding the tape to see only Tyson speaking. And that she was answering him.

Tyson swallowed, when he saw himself saying, originally probably to his beyblade rival:

"I will get you on your knees!"

Hilary answered:

"Really? I think the one on his knees will be you, darling. I want you to become my personal sex slave."

Rewind. Then Tyson asked:

"Is that what you wish?"

"Definitely."

Rewind.

"Then – let it rip!"

Hilary laughed; rather maniacally.

"So, my dear fuck doll, would you eat up my pussy?"

Rewind.

"You know I'm able to eat anything."

"Even if I had my period?"

Rewind.

"I said ANYTHING."

That was a last straw. Tyson blindly ran to his room, hoping the rounded yellow plastic hamper would still be there. Fortunately for him, us and a cleaning lady, it was.

When Tyson finished, he remembered his plan to visit Max.

He reconsidered it for a moment.

_What worse could happen to me after all of this?_ He finally thought and set off to Max's room.

Its door was closed, to Tyson's great relief. He did the thing he normally didn't bother himself with – he knocked. He actually wasn't ready for another "caught in act" today.

The door opened and he was instantly struck by an appearance of a person in front of him.

"M-max? Is that you?"

The individual in long white cloak with test-tubes full of colourful bubbling liquids sticking out from its pockets and one sleeve slightly burnt and with messy hair and broken glasses nodded its head.

"You are…trying on your Halloween costume or something?"

"Me? Oh no, why do you think that? Ah, I see – because of my outfit, right? Let me explain. I've just decided to become a mad scientist like my mum. By the way, didn't you see my _Science World _magazine?"

"Kenny's got it, but if I were you I would not want it back," answered Tyson automatically, while his brain was still processing this new shocking piece of information.

_Max…of all people… being a mad scientist! _

Meanwhile Max was eagerly talking about his new obsession:

"…so I prefer biochemistry. I started yesterday I have already transformed a human's sperm into such measures, that you can now see it without a microscope, just with your own eyes! Actually," there he paused for a moment, "even from some distance…"

"Nice job, Maxie," said Tyson faintly. Was it possible that it all was just some kind of nightmare? Or did he die and ended up in his own personal hell?

"Well, man, I won't disturb you any longer so you can blow up some of those strange curved apparatuses I see you have and- WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_!" Tyson yelled in horror.

His shaking finger was pointing at the thing which lay on the floor. It consisted of round…well, let's say head for lack of more accurate expressions, with a diameter about eighty centimeters, and of a whisking tail more than tree meters long.

Max just laughed.

"Oh, dear, don't be alarmed, it's just my sperm after a little bit of genetic transformation. He – yes, I said he, because after all it's a _male_ cell – seems to be rather social. He keeps on trying to wrap his tail around my ankles or knees. Ah, I almost would have forgotten - I have already given him a name. It's Frank."

Tyson fainted.

When he woke up, he was in his bed and had a terrible headache. He sighed with a relief. _So it WAS just a nightmare after all! _

He stepped out of his bed, waited until he was absolutely surely he was standing on the floor and not on the ceiling and went to the door. And then he heard the giggles.

THE END

4


End file.
